Together Again
by Dead Fiction Writer
Summary: ONESHOT Slight AU. Harry felt... Pity. Yes. he felt Pity towards the Dark Lord and all he wants to do now is to end it all... so he did. NOT SLASH.


**Together Again** \- Oneshot

-o-

 **Summary:** Slight AU.  
Harry felt... Pity. Yes. he felt Pity towards the Dark Lord and all he wants to do now is to end it all... so he did. NOT SLASH.

-o-

 **Warnings:** Blood and Character Death.

 **Pairing(s):** None

 **Spoiler(s):** Battle of Hogwarts... I think that's it... and the fact that Voldemort's a Halfblood that grew up in an orphanage.

-o-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback and Dreams_

 _ **"Parseltongue"**_

 **A/N and etc**

-o-

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money writing this... fanfiction

-o-

 **A/N:** A slight oneshot I wrote when I had no homework during study hall.

-o-

"The boy-who-lived is going to die," Voldemort sneered. "Alas, this time, I shall succeed."

"Keep on dreaming Tom," Harry said. He continued when he saw Voldemort enraged. "What? Hit a spot?"

"Who told you my name?" Voldemort hissed. "Crucio!"

Harry ducked the spell and cast a Bombarda at Voldemort-who flicked his wand carelessly. Harry desperately wanted to end this duel and walk out alive but for some reason, his heart wasn't in it. Whenever he saw Voldemort he felt himself… angry? No, pity. He felt himself pity Voldemort and that scared him. Why did he pity him? Was it because of his horrible childhood with the muggles? Maybe that was the reason why he hated muggles. They had only hurt him. hated Voldemort, Tom Riddle senior abandoned him, children at the orphanage called him a… a freak… just like Harry himself. Now that he thought about it, back then, when Tom Riddle said that they were alike, he wasn't lying. It was true. Orphaned at a young age who only had family that hated them, and felt like it was home at Hogwarts.

Harry walked towards Voldemort and unconsciously, his wand rose and a white blinding light came out. Everyone shielded their eyes… everyone except Voldemort and Harry, who stood right across from him.

"You were right," Harry said quietly. "We _are_ alike."

Voldemort sneered but said nothing. Harry continued.

"Both Half-bloods, both had family that hated us, and… and felt like Hogwarts was our ho-"

"Yes," Voldemort said suddenly. A faint whisp covered Voldemort as they spoke.

Harry looked up when the whisp was gone and his eyes widened. Gone was the snake-face with no nose, but instead it was a young man with tousled brown hair and pale skin.

"Y-you-"

"And in the end… I was just lonely… A lonely man who wanted to have power." Tom said. "Somewhere… my goal was changed and it became… became… became something even I don't understand anymore."

Harry nodded.

"It hurt didn't it? That's why you created Horcruxes- did… did you kill Myrtle intentionally?"

Tom shook his head sadly.

"I… I was just happy that there was something that I could do that others couldn't. At some point… the Basilisk went out of control and killed her," Tom said. "I didn't mean to though… but when the other Slytherins asked, I did say that I killed her because she was a Muggle-born."

"Do… do you fear death still?"

"I… I don't know," Tom said. "I haven't even tried to die yet… but after everything, I'm okay with dying. Harry," Harry looked up. "Finish me and you'll win… please-"

"No. I'm not leaving without you," Harry said automatically.

Tom stared at Harry in shock before anger flashed through his eyes.

"What do you mean? You have no needs to die yet-"

"I'm not leaving without you. From this time on, I'll be there with you," Harry said. "I'll be there… so you won't get hurt or anything- I mean, so… so you won't be lonely. Ever,"

"So… so how do we finish each other off?" Tom raised his eyebrows. "The white light will be gone soon and everyone will see, so how?"

Harry picked up his wand and Tom stiffened. He ignored Tom and transfigured into a sword. Harry faced Tom and smiled.

"You stab me in a vital place, and with the energy I have left, I'll finish you off. Easy."

Tom stared at Harry who put the sword in his hand and nodded his head. Harry braced himself for the pain, and when it came, he opened his eyes and took the bloody sword from Tom's hand and stabbed it into Tom's heart.

"Ouch," He said as he saw the blood spraying out of his body. He distantly heard screaming but everything became fuzzy as the light died down. He looked at Harry who took his hand and smiled.

"The Phoenix will rise again," Harry whispered into Tom's ear both of them closed their eyes and collapsed onto the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron screamed.

They ran towards the body and saw the most shocking thing. Harry was lying right next to Voldemort, but that wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was that they were both smiling at each other and that Voldemort didn't look like… Voldemort.

-o-

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Urghhh, shuddup," Eleven years old Tom slurred as he waved his hand but Harry wasn't impressed.

Instead, Harry grabbed Tom's feet and dragged him out of the bed. He felt satisfied when Tom yelped and grumbled.

"Why'd you do that for Har?" Tom grumbled.

"Because… We're officially eleven and our Hogwarts letter is here!" Harry squealed. (He would later deny that thought)

"Really?" Tom perked up. "When can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"I dunno, ask dad," Harry grinned as he ran out of the door leaving a perplexed Tom behind.

"I swear that he gets weird every year," Tom mumbled under his breath.

He grabbed a pair of trousers and a green buttoned shirt and hastily put them on. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't stop the smile that was threatening to spread. Though he and Harry were 'twins' they still kind of looked like how they looked like their… _past life_.

"Tom! Get your butt over here!"

"Just my butt?" Tom shot back as he walked down the stairs, still smirking.

"My my, fighting again boys?"

Harry and Tom jerked their head to the man who was standing right in front of the kitchen smiling mischievously.

"Yes _Dad_ ," They said in tandem, emphasizing dad.

'Dad' let out a bark of laughter as they glared at him but he couldn't stop himself! It was just too funny. A former Dark Lord and Boy-Who-Lived were twins and were doing a glaring contest at each other.

"Sorry, sorry… just got caught up a little," He wheezed.

"Dad..."

"...Yes?"

'Dad' slowly backed away from them as the twins walked towards him staring at him.

"I'm sorry!" He yelped as he turned into a dog and ran out the kitchen, leaving two children laughing until they were out of breath.

"I-I can't believe it," Tom said as he wiped a tear. "When I first saw him, I felt like taking him to the ministry but after I heard your story-"

"Hey, that's my godfather you're talking about Tom," Harry said.

" _Former_ godfather Harry," Tom corrected.

"Former godfather," Harry repeated. He smiled at Tom as they chased their Dad around the house.

-o-

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading my crappy story!


End file.
